


The Mysterious Visitor

by nerdettedrabbles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Hedgehogs, Sherlock's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdettedrabbles/pseuds/nerdettedrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So it's my friend's birthday and she neglected to tell me until last minute, but she told me I could write her a story for a present so here it is! Nice little Sherlock fluff. Happy Birthday Opal!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepenguin96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepenguin96/gifts).



> So it's my friend's birthday and she neglected to tell me until last minute, but she told me I could write her a story for a present so here it is! Nice little Sherlock fluff. Happy Birthday Opal!

It was more or less an ordinary day at 221B Baker Street.

Except for one key factor.

Somebody had left a box on their front step and inside... was a hedgehog.

It was full grown, had all its spikes, and it looked like it had been well cared for. It was currently snuffling around in the distant corners of the box, almost like it was looking for treats. Attached to the box was a simple typed note, nothing distinguishing about it, simply stating the words,  _Happy Birthday_.

Which begged the question of who exactly knew it was his birthday.

First there was Mycroft, but never would he be caught dead sending Sherlock a birthday present, particularly not a live animal.

There was his parents, but they were most likely off in India or somewhere, and they enjoyed giving him their presents in person.

Sherlock never told John when his birthday was, which left...

At that moment, his phone rang. Sherlock checked who it was. Ah. The culprit. He answered the phone.

"Hello, Sherlock, darling. Did you get your present?"

Sherlock looked down into the box at the hedgehog, where it was staring back at him steadily with its brown eyes. Its nose twitched.

"Yes, Mary. In fact, it arrived on my doorstep a few moments before you called."

"Oh, good. Do you like him?"

Sherlock tucked the phone next to his ear and stooped, picking up the box which he promptly carried upstairs. The hedgehog slid around in the box a little, squeaking in protest. "I must say, a hedgehog is an unusual birthday present."

"I know, I know. I just didn't know what to get you for your birthday, and I was in town the other day, and I saw him in a pet shop window and I couldn't resist. Apparently his name is Martin."

"Martin? Interesting name."

Mary let out a light laugh. "That's what I said. BUt he looked a bit like John, so I thought I'd get him for you."

Sherlock set the box down on the kitchen table and looked back in the box. The hedgehog...  _Martin_ _..._ certainly did look a bit like John. "I'll agree with you on that note. But I'm not entirely certain I can keep him, Mary. I'm not always in the flat."

"Oh, that's fine. They're normally wild animals, he'll be fine on his own for a few hours."

Almost as if Martin knew they were talking about him, an absurd notion, animals aren't in possession of a conscience or understanding that only humans have, he looked up at Sherlock. Almost without thinking, Sherlock reached into the box and started petting the little fellow, who promptly started snuggling up to Sherlock's hand.

"I... suppose I could give it a try..." Sherlock sighed.

Mary let out a squeal on the other end of the line. "Oh, I knew it! Care instructions are on the back of the note. Happy birthday, Sherlock! I'll give you two some bonding time."

~~

Sherlock had since let Martin out of his box onto the floor, where he had promptly began exploring his new space. After a few minutes, however, it had ceased its exploring and scampered over to Sherlock, settling down on the floor near his leg.

Sherlock got up to get a snack from the kitchen, Martin following him on his little legs. Sherlock looked down at him running along and started digging around in the fridge, ignoring the jar of thumbs he was experimenting on, instead pulling out some lettuce and stooping to feed it to Martin. He nibbled on it appreciatively.

Sherlock reached out a hand and stroked Martin, making sure to go with his spines. "I think this arrangement will work nicely, Martin. You seem capable of taking care of yourself on occasion."

Martin paused his eating to look at Sherlock. And Sherlock would have sworn he saw the hedgehog wink.


End file.
